mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatls are a species of immensely magical beasts that originated from South America. They are the symbolic animal of the Aztec Immortal from whom they get their name. Appearance Quetzalcoatls are chimeric creatures that take on the form of snake/bird hybrids. In fact, their name, and the name of the synonymous Immortal, is an ancient Nahuatl word that, when translated, means "feathered serpent" or "plumed serpent". They take on the basic forms of serpents, with emerald green scales, with white scales on their undersides, fangs, and forked tongues, however, that is where the similarities to mundane snakes end. They tend to have bird-like beaks combined with their snake mouth, manes of feathers sprouting from their necks, feathers on the tips of their tails, and, most striking of all, four, bird-like wings growing on their bodies, two large ones growing from their upper midsection, and a second, smaller pair growing from their lower midsection. Also, they tend to be rather large, about 12 feet in length. Behavior Quetzalcoatls are very powerful magical beasts. as intelligent as dragons, yet preferring to live solitary lives in rainforests. They tend to be solitary by nature, tending not to get together unless to mate. Like humans and dragons, as well as some other beasts that will remain nameless (because if I were to name all of them, you would probably be here all day/night), they tend to mate for life. They lay eggs every Aztec year or so (every 360 days). They are very loyal to their original master, however, those who have earned the trust of both animal and Immortal alike will be able to keep a quetzalcoatl as, not a pet, but a companion, a partner (think like in the Pokémon anime), if you will. If one may be so bold, then one might consider one as a friend, as well. Like dragons, due to their wild, secluded lives, and their tendencies to be ferocious when provoked, they are technically classified as beasts. Also, they are not only loyal to their Immortal master, but his demigod children, as well. Because of this, however, one mustn't disrespect or destroy one of their number, as it would call down Quetzalcoatl's wrath. Powers *'Flight:' Quetzalcoatls, due to their wings, are able to fly through the air with ease. *'Enhanced agility:' Quetzalcoatls are able to go from one movement to another, effectively enabling them to dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Quetzalcoatls possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Quetzalcoatls, due to their snake fangs and bird-like beaks, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Quetzalcoatls are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, walls, branches, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it and keep their balance. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Quetzalcoatls are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past what most though possible. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Quetzalcoatls possess intelligence that is far beyond human genius level. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Quetzalcoatls possess tremendous lung capacity, and are able to use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Quetzalcoatls possess extremely enhanced reaction speed, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take most others more time to react. *'Enhanced smell:' Quetzalcoatls are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Quetzalcoatls are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Quetzalcoatls possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Quetzalcoatls are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Aerial adaptation:' Quetzalcoatls are adapted to living in high altitudes, allowing them to use the oxygen more efficiently, combat wind resistance, and providing them immunity to the effects of vertigo and acrophobia (fear of heights). *'Constriction:' Quetzalcoatls are able to constrict their prey/enemies with their powerful bodies. *'Elastic jaws:' Quetzalcoatls are able to expand their jaws extremely wide. *'Matter ingestion:' Quetzalcoatls are able to consume and digest any substance/material without harm. *'Seismic sense:' Quetzalcoatls are able to sense and perceive vibrations in the ground. *'Air manipulation:' Quetzalcoatls are able to shape and manipulate the air. *'Light manipulation:' Quetzalcoatls are able to create, shape, and manipulate light. *'Language knowledge:' Quetzalcoatls are able to understand and speak many languages, including English, French, Dragonish, etc., however, their first language is Nahuatl, the Aztec language. *'Snake/bird/quetzalcoatl communication:' Quetzalcoatls are able to communicate with snakes, birds, and fellow quetzalcoatls. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera Category:Immortal Totem Category:Mesoamerica